FALSOS MONJES
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: Dejenlo! - grita angustiada - No permitiré que le hagan daño!. mal sumary, sorry


**FALSOS MONJES**

En cursiva pensamientos

Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen

Hola a todos! La presente es un song fic, y espero que les agrade y espero sus comentarios

En el templo Higurashi…

Kagome abre las cortinas de su ventana; se estira y siente la suave brisa que entra por ésta. Repara en su radio, así que la enciende, en ese momento sonaba una balada y ella la taradea…

_**tengo un amor, que es un castigo del señor**_

Coge una toalla, sube el volumen

_**que me domina y me hace trizas el corazón**_

Sale rumbo al baño…

_**que me a dejado sola, sin ver el sol**_

Su mama sonríe, al escucharla mientras prepara la lonchera..

_**tengo un amor, que es un naufrago en el mar**_

Souta baja las escaleras, mientras escucha cantar a su hermana; sonríe

_**que se abraza a las olas buscando paz**_

El abuelo sonríe y deja el periódico a un lado, para recibir la taza de chocolate

_**tengo un amor, que no es amor, y que me hace daño**_

La mama sonríe. Souta toma asiento

.-amaneció contenta – exclama el joven

_**mi corazón está en sus manos**_

.-cállate – reprocha Sonomi, aun con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios

.- lo siento – se rasca la cabeza y saca la lengua a un costado

_**me desespero y no tengo valor para irme de ti **_

Kagome va vistiéndose, con su clásico uniforme

_**tengo un amor, que es una celda una prisión**_

Arregla su mochila, luego se pone las medias

_**que me condena y me a encerrado en su dolor**_

Se peina, sacude la cabeza

_**que me ha dejado sola, sin ver el sol**_

Antes de salir apaga la radio, y con mochila al hombro se dirige hacia las escaleras

_**tengo un amor, que no es amor y que me hace daño**_

_**mi corazón está en sus manos me desespero y no tengo valor**_

Su familia oye su voz más cerca. Sonomi va por su taza

_**para irme de ti, amor**_

Todos voltean al verla ingresar, ella se ruboriza al verlos que la miran fijamente

.- buenos días

.- creo que para ti si son muy buenos – le dice el abuelo jocosamente

.- por favor papa, déjala – reprocha Sonomi, luego mira cariñosamente a su hija – amaneciste contenta, Kagome

.- casi – murmura

.- eh? – la mira intrigada – como que casi?

.- es un decir mama, no me hagas caso

Está a punto de llevarse la comida a la boca cuando a puerta se desliza bruscamente. Todos voltean a ver al intruso que hacia acto de presencia en la habitación

.- Inu… Yasha? – murmura la joven con los palillos en la boca

.- qué haces aún aquí? – espeta el joven hanyou – ya deberías de haber regresado. Porque siempre tengo que venir a buscarte? CONTESTAME!

.- _ya entiendo_ – Souta suspira mirándolos a ambos – _su amor que no es amor de mi hermana, es él, Inu Yasha _

.- hola hijo! – exclama alegre el abuelo – desayuna primero y después discuten. Una pelea con el estómago vació es malo para la salud

Inu Yasha lo mira intrigado..

.- papa, - reprocha Sonomi – una discusión a cualquier hora, es mala para la salud – cortésmente lo obliga a sentarse – siéntate

Inu Yasha al escuchar dicha palabra se eriza de temor, pues ya se veía de narices en el suelo

.- g…gracias – tiende a murmura aliviado de no besar el suelo otra vez, sentándose al lado de la joven miko. Ella come cabizbaja

.- no me contestaste – murmura

.- porque siempre llegas en el momento más inoportuno? – le responde de igual manera

.- y cómo carajos – bebe – voy a saberlo?

.- pues deberías suponerlo – lo mira fijamente – además aún no puedo regresar

.- qué? – deja de comer y la mira – tienes examen y otra actividad que te lo impida?

.- tengo los dos; "_lo siento, pero tengo que mentirte, pues, aun no deseo regresar"_

.- eso quiere decir, que no regresaras conmigo?

.- así es, no lo hare. Por lo menos en lo que resta de la semana

.- QUE? – exclama molesto levantándose abruptamente – PERO, FALTA AÚN CUATRO DIAS!

Kagome lo imita, mas lo coge de la mano y lo saca casi a rastras de la casa. Ya afuera…

.- pero… KAGOME!

.- compréndeme, por alguna vez en tu vida

.- pero, eso es lo que trato de hacer, desde que nos conocemos

.- pues no lo demuestras – se abraza a sí misma, dándole la espalda – siempre me obligas a que regrese contigo. Exiges siempre, siempre…

.- pero… si no lo hago, tú abandonas la misión

.- sí sólo te importa completar la perla – voltea y lo mira fijamente – porque no le pides eso a Kikyou?

.- si sabes bien que ella… - es interrumpido por la joven

.- no me dirás que no sabes dónde ubicarla? – exclama molesta – si tú en ese sentido eres hábil, siempre lo has hecho

.- siempre los encuentros – replica molesto – han sido fortuitos, nunca los he planeado

.- porque me es difícil creerte? Mentiroso!

.- ningún mentiroso! Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

.- MENTIRA! – espeta furiosa

.- POR QUE NO ME CREES? – le responde de igual forma

.- si fuera así, porque nunca me has contado lo que ha pasado entre uds dos en cada encuentro?

.- para quieres saberlo – entorna la mirada cabizbajo – sólo te harías más daño

.- OSUWARI!

Ante tal sentencia el rosario que lleva al cuello brilla y lo jala hacia el suelo donde se estrella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logra alzar un poco la cabeza

.- PORQUE MIERDA LO HICISTE? – exclama furioso, rápidamente se incorpora – POR QUE?

.- porque? Todavía lo preguntas? – lo mira desafiante – el no saber que pasa realmente entre los dos me lastima. No me tienes ninguna consideración. Creo – le da la espalda – que nunca lo has hecho

.- yo nunca te pedí que continuaras a mi lado, eso asido tu propia decisión

.- MALO! – su mirada destila fuego, el joven se espanta al ver su aura roja que la cubre – ERES MALO PARA MI! VETE! VETE DE MI CASA Y NUNCA MAS VUELVAS!

.- AHORA CON MAS RAZON NO ME IRE! – replica furioso, tratando de que ella no se percate de que siente temor

.- NO! NO QUIERO VERTE! NO COMPRENDES… QUE TE ODIO!

Esto no se lo esperaba, esas últimas palabras le duelen

.- QUE HAS DICHO?

.- TE DETESTO! OSUWARI! VETE DE AQUÍ! OSUWARI! TE ODIO! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

Inu Yasha es golpeado con cada sentencia, mas se incorpora rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarla, más ella ingresa corriendo a su casa cerrando prácticamente la puerta en sus narices

.- MALDITA PERRA! ME LA PAGARAS!

En dos saltos desaparece a través del pozo. Mientras tanto, Kagome entra llorando a su habitación, tumbándose sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada…

Mientras al otro lado del pozo… encontramos a un hanyou clavando el tronco de un árbol en el pozo. Miroku lo mira aterrado y lo ve echándole tierra, al mismo estilo de un can

.- OYE! POR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESO? DETENTE!

.- ESO NO TE IMPORTA! – lo ve que él se le acerca

.- que paso? Volviste a discutir con ella?

.- si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas?

.- debes de haberla ofendido – lo ve incorporarse rápidamente, cogiéndolo por el cuello, lo levanta en vilo

.- el interrogarla porque no desea, no es ofenderla

Miroku jadea mientras trata de hacerse soltar. Inu Yasha libera un poco la presión del cuello, pero no lo suelta

.- gracias, ya puedo respirar – lo mira – dependiendo como lo hayas dicho. Si es con la forma ruda que tienes, si la has ofendido – Inu Yasha lo mira furioso, él se atraganta siendo arrojado al suelo con desprecio – la verdad duele, no? Y porque te desquitas conmigo? No tienes otra forma de canalizar tu agresividad? Ya no quieres que regrese? – se incorpora lentamente, sacude sus ropas

.- no – lo mira de soslayo

.- esa respuesta, es… por cual de todas? – pregunta intrigado

.- MI…RO…KU – lo dice arrastrando las sílabas – no colmes más mi paciencia – lo mira furioso – es por todas, satisfecho? Ahora, no me molestes y déjame solo

Lo ve alejarse corriendo velozmente, sacude la cabeza desilusionado

.- la señorita Kagome, tienes razón, es un desconsiderado y un cascarrabias

Se aleja rumbo a la villa, eleva la vista al cielo y ve cruzar una parvada de aves…

Kagome observaba lo mismo. Estaba echada sobre un mullido colchón de hierba, con la mochila a un costado, exhala un hondo suspiro. Se levanta y emprende la marcha sin rumbo fijo. La letra de la canción aun daba vueltas en su mente

**tengo un amor que no es amor**…

**y que me hace daño**…

**mi corazón está en sus manos**

**me desespero y no tengo valor**

**para alejarme de ti… amor**

Va tarareando la melodía, sin darse cuenta llega hasta un parque de diversiones. Adquiere una entrada para la rueda de la fortuna. Sube a ésta, y observa por la ventanilla de la noria, viendo a unos enamorados en actitud cariñosa; suspira con tristeza. Se coge el pecho…

.- _si al menos fuéramos así, que diferente sería todo. Pero… pido un imposible, él nunca actuaría así, o… si? Él siempre será rudo, y tosco, nunca cambiara. Lamentablemente me gusta así, no puedo negarlo. Así me enamore de él_

Al detenerse la noria, desciende y camina cabizbaja, arrastrando los pies, con incertidumbre, dolor, y también frustración por todo lo que le pasaba, sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la presentación de una obra de teatro, se escuchaba el sonido del golpe de unas espadas…

.- detente Naraku!

Al escuchar el nombre se detiene volteando a ver, quedándose boquiabierta… su asombro es tal ya que en la obra que presenciaba estaban siendo representados

.- Naraku? – exclama asombrada – Sango? Miroku?... es…. Es imposible!

Se acerca más a comprobar si su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, viendo que no es así. Ve a sus amigos ser derrotados y escucha su risa sarcástica…. Una voz le dice al oído, casi en un susurro

**.- "si tu hubieras estado, esto nunca habría sucedido. Tus amigos no sufrirían una muerte tan horrible. Tu decisión cambiará el futuro…. Nuestro futuro"**

Ella voltea a ver quien le había hablado, más no encuentra a nadie. Vuelve a ver al escenario…. El falso Naraku voltea, sus miradas se cruzan…. Ella escucha su voz en su mente…

**.- "tengo en mi posesión la perla de Shikon. Inu Yasha y Kikyou están muertos y mi triunfo asegurado. El reino de terror se extenderá a todas las épocas, la tuya incluida…"**

Kagome se tapa los oídos al escuchar su risa sarcástica, sacude la cabeza para tratar de ahuyentar esa voz de su mente. Se aleja corriendo

.- _eso no puede ser… no puede ser_

Ya en su habitación se derrumba sobre su cama llorando. Su mama le acaricia la cabeza con ternura…

.- Kagome…

Ella la mira y se echa en sus brazos, abrazándola tiernamente. Cuando siente que su llanto va tranquilizándose, le enjuga sus lágrimas

.- estás más tranquila? Que has decidido?

.- si lo estoy, sobre lo que he decidido aún no lo sé con exactitud

.- si está sucediendo lo que me has contado, deberías regresar a ayudar a tus amigos

.- pero si… encuentro la muerte allá, mama?

.- no lo creo – mira hacia el piso, encontrándolo muy interesante – pero, si así fuera, pídele a Inu Yasha que me traiga tu cuerpo

.- te resignas muy rápido

.- no es resignación – la mira a los ojos – pero estoy segura de que regresarás – la estrecha entre sus brazos, ambas esbozan una tierna sonrisa

Por su parte en el Sengoku… Sango lo aparta bruscamente, el rubor cubre su rostro

.- excelencia! – exclama – compórtese!

Miroku esboza una sonrisa pícara volviendo a abrazarla, y le "acaricia" las nalgas. Esto no le agrada en lo más mínimo dándole una sonora bofetada, dejándole la mejilla marcada. Él, se acaricia la zona adolorida

.- extrañaba tus caricias

.- con ud – se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda enfadada – no se puede, basta que le doy la mano, ud se sube hasta el hombro

.- es que – trata de poner el tono más suave a su voz, sonando sensual – no puedo negarme a tus encantos Sango. No te das cuenta que me tienes hechizado?

Estas palabras surten su efecto, provocando que Sango se ruborice por completo

.- pero… que cosas dice excelencia – responde toda turbada

Miroku vuelve a rodearle la cintura con sus brazos, pero son interrumpidos al escuchar unas voces que llamaban a la anciana Kaede. Ellos intercambian miradas y se encaminan hacia la cabaña.

Kaede abandona su cabaña y conversa con los recién llegados

Sango y Miroku se le acercan a averiguar al verla preocupada

.- sucede algo?

.- sí, hay malas noticias. Los aldeanos que acaban de irse me han contado de que Inu Yasha a estado atacando las villas cercanas, destruyéndolo todo

.- que? – exclaman ambos jóvenes al unísono

.- como lo oyen

.- de eso hace cuantos días – le pregunta el monje

.- no lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que hace más de una semana

.- eso es – Miroku se pone pensativo – imposible, ya que Inu Yasha a estado con nosotros todo ese tiempo, a excepción de estos dos días, desde que regresó del tiempo de Kagome

.- eso es verdad, - afirma Kaede – lo había olvidado por completo

.- eso quiere decir, que alguien lo está suplantando – completa Sango

.- sí, porque han mandado a llamar a unos sacerdotes, que se especializan en exterminar a los youkai. Se podrían decir que son los más peligrosos para que puedan eliminarlo

.- tenemos que encontrarlo primero – los mira de hito a hito Sango – antes de que lo hagan ellos

.- de acuerdo, si viene por acá lo detendré – afirma con énfasis Kaede

.- Kirara!

Al escuchar el llamado de su ama y amiga la gata adopta su forma youkai, donde suben a su lomo y se alejan volando…

Kagome coge su mochila del suelo, y enrumba hacia la aldea. Siente una picadura en el cuello, ella se toca el lugar encontrando un dardo. Siente los parpados pesados, desvaneciéndose….

Unos youkai con apariencia humanoide se le acercan para llevársela, una vez que la tienen se alejan del lugar a toda velocidad…

Inu Yasha estaba en el centro de la corriente de un rio, tratando de pescar. Más los peces se le escabullían de entre sus garras, esta situación empieza a cabrearlo

.- mierda de peces! – masculla entre dientes – mi convivencia con los humanos me está causando problemas! Estoy perdiendo mi habilidad para cazar. Kuso! – un pez chapotea salpicándole agua al rostro – carajo! Ahora veraz! Grrr! – lanza un zarpazo logrado atraparlo y lo arroja a la orilla. Ríe divertido – tsk! Te creíste muy astuto, eh? Y ahora pececito, quien es el ganador?

Kirara sobrevolaba un bosque muy cerca de donde se encontraba Inu Yasha.

Shippou hace bocina con las manos para llamarlo

.- INU YASHA! EN DONDE ESTAS PERRO DEL DEMONIO? INU YASHA!

.- ten cuidado – le dice el monje con parsimonia – recuerda que él puede escucharte, y sabes lo que te ocurrirá

.- sí, ya lo sé – le contesta suspirando, pero… vuelve a gritar a todo pulmón - INU YASHA!

Kirara olfatea el lugar y gruñe llamando la atención de sus pasajeros. Sango mira hacia el lugar

.- ahí está! – lo señala – vamos Kirara. INU YASHA!

Inu Yasha la escucha y eleva la vista sonriendo al ver a sus amigos acercársele, sale del agua y se sacude el exceso de agua que tenía encima, haciéndolo adrede ya que sus amigos habían descendido muy cerca de él

.- oye! Perro estúpido! Nos estas mojando! - espeta el pequeño kitsune, él lo mira y se sacude con más vigor mojándolo – idiota! Baka! – vuelve a reprocharle, se escucha el sonido de unos golpes, y el pequeño yace en el suelo con dos sendos chichones y desmayado

.- eres muy abusivo con el pequeño – comenta Miroku

.- y para que me molesta? – gruñe, está con ánimos de continuar, pero Sango lo detiene

.- ya! Basta! Es una suerte que te hayamos encontrado Inu Yasha

.- ah, sí? – pregunta intrigado, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado – y por qué?

.- Inu Yasha – interviene Miroku – sé sincero y dinos donde has estado en estos días?

.- a que viene el interrogatorio? – pregunta dubitativo

.- sólo contéstame… - le responde con seriedad, Inu Yasha se cruza de brazos antes de responder

.- tú me viste, así que no tengo porque decírtelo

.- te están buscando, por haber atacado varias villas – le dice ceñudo – que tienes que decir al respecto?

.- y uds, que creen? – refuta con arrogancia – que lo hice?

.- no – responden al unísono sus amigos

.- entonces…, eh? – cierra los ojos y olfatea el aire, ante la inquietud de sus amigos

.- que pasa? – pregunta Sango

.- huele a sangre… y también está el olor de Kagome

.- de quien es la sangre? – vuelve a preguntar la joven – de Kagome?

.- no lo sé…

Inu Yasha emprende la carrera, sus amigos intercambian miradas subiendo en Kirara siguiéndolo… rápidamente llegan a una villa, que había sido completamente arrasada. Se quedan paralizados al ver el espectáculo dantesco que se ofrecía ante sus ojos…

.- que horrible – el pequeño kitsune se cubre los ojos horrorizado

Se separan buscando sobrevivientes…

Inu Yasha se acerca a un poblador y lo voltea, descubriendo que las heridas han sido hechas por unas garras. Miroku se le acerca, observando lo mismo

.- sabes quién lo ha hecho?

.- no pidas imposibles – gruñe

.- oh, no! – niega rápidamente – me refiero si reconoces algún olor

.- no – olfatea el ambiente – hay muchos olores – sacude la cabeza – estoy confundido…

.- al fin te encontramos! – una voz extraña lo interrumpe, haciendo que ambos voltean a ver a su nuevo interlocutor – youkai! Así queríamos encontrarte, con las manos en la masa!

.- a que masa se refieren? – pregunta el kitsune, mirándolos intrigado – lo único que yo veo son sólo cadáveres

Le cae un cocacho, provocando que le salten las lágrimas, el pequeño se agarra la cabeza

.- tonto! – gruñe el hanyou

.- estimados hermanos, - Miroku se les acerca tratando de apaciguar los ánimos – si piensan que ha sido él, están muy equivocado; ya que acabamos de…

.- estúpido! – grazna otro de los monjes – es seguro que uds también han participado de esta masacre, en caso contrario no lo estarían protegiendo

Miroku es detenido por los brazos de su amada Sango pues se sentía ofendido por las palabras que les habían dicho. Sango se interpone en medio, deteniéndolos a los dos

.- idiotas! – espeta el hanyou – que parte de la explicación no han entendido? Nosotros, no hemos sido!

.- si fuera así – vuelve a hablar el primer monje – entonces, porque están con las manos ensangrentadas?

Los chicos observan sus manos, comprobando que ese monje les había dicho la verdad, intercambian miradas

.- porque acabo de tocar a ese hombre – Inu Yasha señalaba a uno de los cuerpos

.- hermanos!

Ante esta orden, los monjes que eran en total nueve, le lanzan unos ofudas. Miroku usa su báculo para destruirlos, Sango interviene usando su espada, pero, estos son muchos y algunos logran adherirse a sus cuerpos, siendo rodeados por una descarga de energía, gritan de dolor antes de caer desmayados. Del grupo solo Inu Yasha había podido resistir la descarga, aunque no del todo ya que el dolor que sentía lo obliga a poner rodilla en tierra, voltea a ver a sus amigos

.- Sango! Miroku! Shippou!

Haciendo acopio del resto de energía que él tenía, se les acerca a comprobar si se encontraban bien, descubriendo que solo se encontraban desmayados, ve al pequeño kitsune que se encontraba al lado de Kirara, ambos estaban en la misma condición que el resto. Esto no le agrada en lo más mínimo, gruñe molesto

.- malditos! – masculla entre dientes

.- ellos ya cayeron – sonríe irónicamente el primer monje – y tenemos a la sacerdotisa. Así que, sólo nos faltas tú

Vuelven a lanzarle los ofudas, él desenvaina y abanica con ésta, cortando algunos otros se adhieren a su espada haciéndola regresar a su forma normal, vieja y mellada

.- mierda!

Los pergaminos se adhieren a su cuerpo produciéndole un dolor intenso, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, respirando agitado

.- si deseas recuperar a la sacerdotisa - le dice el primer monje – tendrás que ir al templo Ikishine, en el bosque del desconsuelo

El monje principal da media vuelta alejándose con otros dos, los seis que quedan vuelven a atacarlos con los ofudas. Esquiva la primera andanada, la segunda logra deshacerse de ellos con un zarpazo. Se aproxima a ellos y con certeros golpes los deja fuera de combate. Coge a uno del cuello clavándole las garras, provocando que hilos de sangre corran por éste. Lo alza por encima de su cabeza, el monje pataleaba por soltarse, y respirar

.- si no deseas morir – su voz suena ronca, gutural – dímelo todo monje

El tono de amenaza en su voz atemoriza al joven monje

.- el supremo sacerdote Oyima, tiene en su poder a la joven sacerdotisa que viaja contigo y la entregará a Naraku

.- Naraku? – exclama dudando

.- sí, es el que realmente ha hecho todo esto, ya que nosotros…

.- ya lo sé, - espeta – uds no son humanos. Por eso tus compañeros no se levantaran más… como tú

.- no! – exclama atemorizado – no me mates!

.- tanto temes de que lo haga? – responde con sorna, sonriendo maléficamente, lo lanza al aire – GARRAS DE ACERO!

De un solo golpe lo desintegra. Retira los pergaminos que estaban pegados a su espada. Escucha unos suaves quejidos y se acerca al lugar encontrando a Shippou reaccionando

.- Shippou – el kitsune lo mira – reúnanse conmigo en el templo Ikyshine. Iré a rescatar a Kagome

.- pero…

.- no te preocupes – sonríe arrogante – estoy bien, estaré bien – se aleja rápidamente

.- INU YASHA! – grita, pero ve que no le hace caso perdiéndose en el interior del bosque, mueve la cabeza despreocupadamente – a pesar que diga que no, si Kagome se encuentra en problemas, nada ni nadie es capaz de detenerlo

Se acerca a sus amigos retirándoles los ofudas…

Inu Yasha corre tan veloz como el rayo, saltando por entre las copas de los árboles y cimas de las pequeñas colinas

.- Kagome, resiste, pronto estaré allí

En la cabaña de la montaña, alguien veía a Inu Yasha correr velozmente a través de un espejo. Unas pálidas manos sostenían dicho artículo, Kanna observaba a su amo impasible reírse, éste abandona el disfraz del joven hanyou

.- al fin me desharé de él – vuelve a carcajearse con malicia Naraku

Inu Yasha llega a las cercanías del templo, una sonrisa irónica aflora a su rostro, vuelve a correr hacia este, al cruzar el campo de energía que lo rodea siente dolor

.- _kuso! Esto no me gusta, el poder espiritual es intenso y… me está purificando! Pero, esto es imposible… ¡si son youkais!_

Unos ofudas vuelan hacia él, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo, la descarga de energía es mayor. El dolor es intenso, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Cae en la cuenta de que a revertido a su condición humana. Mira hacia el cielo

.- _kuso! Aún no a oscurecido y hoy no es luna nueva_ – se incorpora lentamente - _ debo de llegar al templo, cueste lo que cueste_

Emprende la carrera, otros pergaminos se adhieren a su cuerpo, volviéndole a provocar un dolor intenso; arranca con mucho esfuerzo los que se encontraban en sus piernas y en sus brazos, ya que estos le estaban anulando todo movimiento. Se observa sus brazos encontrándolos marcados como si hubieran sido quemados

.- es…esto es imposible! – exclama sorprendido – que clase de magia están usando?

Continúa corriendo, pero cada vez va sintiéndose débil, la vista se le nubla; se frota los ojos para tratar de aclarar su visión, pero tropieza y cae. Más ofudas vuelan hacia él….

Las imágenes son vistas a través de un espejo; algunos sacerdotes youkais continúan orando. Kagome, se encontraba amarrada a una estrella de energía, desde la cual alimentaban al escudo que los rodeaba

Ella reacciona lentamente, y observa el lugar antes de centrarse en el lugar donde se encontraban esos falsos monjes, encontrando el espejo y por ende visualizándolo a él

.- INU YASHA! – grita desesperada – DEJENLO!

.- veo que ya despertó – el monje ladea el rostro para verla – porque protege a ese youkai? Ud es una sacerdotisa reencarnada

.- y un cuerno! No lo soy! – espeta

.- no contestó a mi pregunta – se le acerca – sacerdotisa

.- me cisco en sus narices! Acaso no es obvio? – se torna cabizbaja – porque es el hombre a quién yo amo – lo mira desafiante. Un fulgor destella en sus ojos

.- es imposible que ud se halla fijado en él

.- para el corazón no existe imposibles

.- pues vaya despidiéndose de él – replica con sorna – porque es la última vez en que lo verá

.- no – susurra, mientras lo ve dirigirse junto a los demás

.- es imposible que aun pueda moverse – comenta otro monje

.- es su determinación lo que lo impulsa – replica el primero – continuemos

Los últimos ofudas le dan un choque eléctrico, reciente el dolor pero, esto no lo aminala a continuar. Llega a puertas del templo el cual destruye con un lance de espada

.- KAGOME! – grita a todo pulmón

.- INU YASHA!

La joven miko responde de igual manera, así que guiándose por el sonido irrumpe en la habitación en donde se encontraba ella. Al verlo llegar su rostro se le ilumina de alegría

.- INUYASHA!

Sus miradas se cruzan, ella puede darse cuenta a través de ésta que él le pide que se tranquilice y de que pronto la sacará de ahí, ella sonríe dándole todo el apoyo y confianza. Los falsos sacerdotes al verlo ingresar lo atacan con lanzas, a pesar de que logra bloquear algunas, otros logran herirlo, en piernas y brazos; ella lo ve poner rodilla en tierra, se revuelve furiosa en su prisión

.- DEJENLO! – brama

Sus ojos brilla y el cuerpo de Inu Yasha es cubierto por un escudo de energía que al ser golpeado explota provocando que los sacerdotes salgan despedidos en distintas direcciones.

Kagome desintegra sus ligaduras y corre a sus brazos, logrando sostenerlo antes de que caiga al suelo, pero, no puede aguantar su peso cayendo junto con él. Él la mira y sonríe

.- Kagome, todo estará bien ahora – pierde el conocimiento, su rostro queda oculto en la curva de su cuello

.- Inu… Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha! No… no, que puede estar bien ahora?

Uno de los sacerdotes se aproxima con un espada dispuesto a matarlo

.- MUERE!

.- NOOO!

Ella alza la mano y de esta despide un rayo de energía, el cual impacta en el cuerpo del falso monje desintegrándolo. Esto provoca la reacción inmediata de los demás que le lanzan los ofudas

.- NADIE… NADIE LE VA HA HACER DAÑO!

Su poder explota nuevamente provocando que los ofudas se adhieran a ellos y que sufran el daño que deseaban hacerle, pero no solo queda en una simple descarga, esto logra hacerlos desaparecer. Debido al exceso de descarga de energía provoca de que ella pierda la conciencia y de que él vuelva a su condición de hanyou.

Naraku rompe el espejo de Kanna, furioso

.- aún no me explico como esa chiquilla logra vencerme… siempre

.- los humanos son impredecibles – responde Hakuodoshi, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa

Kagura sonríe para sus adentros, disimula su alegría al abanicarse

.- _esa mocosa le resulto ser más difícil de exterminar, que a su antecesora. Celebro escuchar eso_

Kikyou se encontraba por los alrededores, así que se aproxima al templo encontrando los destrozos hechos por unas garras, intriga ingresa a los interiores, llegando a la habitación, viendo el destrozo de ésta y encontrando los cuerpos de Inu Yasha y de Kagome, que debido a la posición en la que se encontraban podía decirse que estaban haciendo otra "cosa", ya que él se encontraba encima de ella y no parecía que estaban o estuvieren desmayados; ya que la cabeza de él ocultaba la de ella, daba la impresión de que la estuviera besando. Esto le causa celos, sus manos se cierran en puño, presionándolas con fuerza, sus nudillos se tornan blancos debido a la presión, frunce el ceño debido a la furia que trataba de contener

.- _jamás pensé en que me llegarías a olvidar tan pronto…. Inu Yasha_

Sale del lugar aguantando la furia….

Los pergaminos han desaparecido de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón se hacen más fuertes y rítmicos. Él abre los ojos lentamente, tratando de ver lo que lo rodeaba; más, solo ve oscuridad. Un suave y agradable olor invade su olfato, a igual que sus labios perciben la tibieza y suavidad de la piel. Escucha unos pasos… pero no se mueve, ya que sabía quiénes eran

Sus amigos llegan antorcha en mano alumbrando el interior, encontrando solo las ropas de los "monjes" y pocos vestigios de sus cuerpos

.- vaya! – exclama Miroku – están muertos

.- los de este lado también – comenta Sango – fueron muertos por sus propias armas

.- son ofudas de alto poder – comenta después de haber observado con detenimiento uno de estos – pero… cómo…?

.- sospecho de que fue Kagome – comenta con una risa picara – sino, mírenlos

Shippou señala el lugar en donde ellos estaban. Ambos se ruborizan al ver la escena. Sango se acerca al lado de Miroku; Shippou salta a su hombro

.- es mejor que los dejemos solos, Sango

.- pero… - responde dubitativamente – estarán bien?

.- Sango, me sorprendes. Cómo no van a estar bien? Con solo mirarlos puedes deducirlo, a ellos no les importa nuestra presencia, para hacerlo

.- porque no los separan? – pregunta el pequeño – que dejen eso para después. Ay!

Le cae un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Miroku

.- es mejor para ellos hacerlo ahora. Vámonos

.- pero…

.- no hay peros que valgan, Sango. Los esperaremos en el valle

El trío sale llevándose la antorcha, sumiendo el lugar en la oscuridad. Inu Yasha sonríe, más no se mueve de su cómodo lecho.

Kagome abre lentamente los ojos, parpadea varias veces. Trata de recordar que era lo que había acontecido en las últimas horas y de reconocer el lugar. No se mueve para nada, pero siente el cálido y húmedo aliento de Inu Yasha que chocaba contra su piel, siente su aroma suave y profundo, aunque debería decir, fuerte como él, esboza una cálida sonrisa ante este pensamiento, aparta una mano de su cuerpo y trata de sentir si tiene sangre, descubriendo que no es así. Coge un mechón de cabello, éste refulge tímidamente con los rayos de luz de luna que se filtraban por entre los resquicios de las maderas y ventanas, o lo que quedaban de éstas, sonríe, pues había logrado que regrese a la normalidad

.- Kagome…

.- dime…

.- porque me estás jalando el cabello?

.- te lastime?

.- no… mucho

.- lo siento…

Ambos se ruborizan. Inu Yasha no se mueve para nada, solo sonríe. Ella lo siente…

.- Inu Yasha…

.- si?

.- porque no te levantas?

.- es que… estoy muy cómodo, así

.- ah… sí?

.- sip

.- pues… pesas mucho para soportarte tanto tiempo!

Lo empuja a un costado. Él se incorpora mirándola fijamente

.- no tenías porque gritarme!

.- si no lo hacía – lo mira con el ceño fruncido – tú seguirías ahí, echadote!

.- pero… eso no era lo que querías?

.- no!

Ella se voltea de costado, el rubor cubre sus mejillas. Se pone en posición fetal y aprieta sus manos contra su pecho.

Inu Yasha no perdía detalle de cada movimiento que hace

.- estás molesta? – interroga

.- no

.- entonces… porque diantres, me estás dando la espalda?

.- porque – lo mira de soslayo – tengo ganas de dormir – cierra los ojos – solo por eso

Se extraña de que él no le diga nada más, no lo mira y sólo espera para saber que va ha hacer. Se ruboriza aún más al sentir la proximidad y el calor de su cuerpo, el brazo y la pierna que pasa por encima de ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. La mano busca afanosamente meterse entre sus manos entrelazadas, la que hace descansar suavemente sobre uno de sus senos.

Esto la molesta, y está a punto de gritarle, más se contiene al sentir que él se acurruca aún más a ella

.- me gusta como hueles – le susurra al oído, después de darle un tierno beso en el cuello, lo que provoca que ella se estremezca – que descanses

.- t… tú también – susurra - _ que descanses mi amor, creo… que yo no podre hacerlo… y mucho menos así_

Sonríe, mas los eventos la adormecen, coge la mano de él entre las suyas, y así se queda dormida…

FIN


End file.
